


It's My Duty to Protect You

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [15]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Injury, Oral Sex, Romance, Serious Injuries, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Survival's Job. When Cindy gets hurt and transferred to the hospital, George knows that he had feelings for her. Contains lemon in the end. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Duty to Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This is sequel to my story, A Survivor's Job, but this time Cindy gets hurt. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

Cindy looked at Thanatos as it growled. She couldn't believe it was still alive. The monster ran towards her, but she dodged it at the last minute. 

"Guys! Run for your lives! Unless you want to  kill it!" She yelled. 

They scattered around. Cindy wasn't the combat type, unless she finds one and equip it accidentally. She spotted two green and red herbs. When she walks up there and grabbed them to put them in her Herb Case, Thanatos appeared and its claw sliced on her chest and left hip, causing it to bleed severely. 

It was a full minute before she saw the blood and lift it up. The pain hit her immediately and she fell down, crying for help desperately.

Meanwhile, George and Kevin were fighting the monster, using whatever ammo they have. Suddenly, after a while, their guns clicked.

"Looks like I'm out of ammo." Kevin said. 

"Me too. But isn't there a way to kill this monster?" George asked. 

"Well, I founded this." He said, showing the Amuple Shooter. He insert the Daylight in it and give it to George. "It's the only hope left."

He aimed and shoot it into Thanatos' heart, finally killing it. It fell down on the ground.

"Well, I'm glad that's over..." Kevin said.

"Help!"

"What was that?!" He said, then they turned around. They saw her, now unconscious.

"No shit!" 

"Oh my god. She's hurt!" George said, running to her and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but unconscious. They carried her to the helicopter and sat her down. Then they got on and the helicopter took off, leaving Raccoon City as it got destroyed by a missile launch. 

Looking at her, he said, "It's my duty to protect you..."

**Several hours later...**

The stark orange ceiling of the hospital room was the first thing that greeted Cindy. The second being pain. Her entire chest was on fire. Her eyes darted around the room. 

The room looked like a hospital room; purple and pink stripes walls, white bed, blue curtains, a large window, an TV and a white door. Her eyes shot towards the different machines that she was currently strapped to; she recognized a heart monitor as well as an I.V. drip, the others were foreign to her. 

She could barely lift her head, Cindy was so weak! She managed to raise it high enough to see George, sitting on the bed. 

"George? Where am I?" Cindy asked. 

"You're in the hospital. Your heart had stopped twice, but the doctors brought you back. Only, it will take a few weeks for the injuries to heal." George replied.

"I feel weak."

"Don't worry. I'm here for you now." 

They stared at each other and smiled. He hugged her. 

"Thank you for saving my life. It was so heroic." Cindy said. 

"There's something I want to tell you."

"I'm listening...."

"I love you. Ever since we've met, I have truly fallen in love with you." George said. 

"That's so sweet of you, George." She said.

Then, he kissed her on the lips. She was shocked. 

"That kiss was for you."

"You're so sweet."

"Have you ever lost something you had?" He asked.

"My virginity? No."

"Well...this may hurt, but I want to make love with you."

Gasping, she couldn't believe this! "Okay. I accept this."

"Since you haven't experience it, I'll teach you. Let me help you." He said, taking her hospital gown off. She wasn't wearing anything under the gown. Bandages were wrapped around her chest. 

"I'm so nervous..." She said. 

"Now it's my turn to undress myself." He said, taking his clothes off. He was soon naked.

"I'm ready."

"Here we go." He said, slowly inserting his cock into her pussy. She screamed slightly due to the pain. 

"It's hurt badly..." Cindy said. 

"Don't worry. It will go away soon..." George said. 

After five minutes, the pain went away and it morphed into pleasure and her pussy began producing an overflow of juices. He watched as her face went through painful to pleasure. He slowly began to thrust in and out, but then increased his speed. 

Smiling, Cindy kissed him passionately. He was very glad to have her alive. And that thought made him go faster and harder. He felt her body lurch and her walls squeeze down and she came for the first time. George attempted to thrust while she was still coming. He thrusted deep into her and sensed something pop inside her. She screamed his name and went overboard again, sending her into another orgasm.

He could feel his orgasm coming. He continued to thrust faster and harder into her before he began to shake. It was time. With one last thrust, he came inside of her hard. The steaming hot cum sent Cindy into multiple orgasms, her pussy quivered before squirting in an wonderful arc onto her chest. 

Sighing in relief, he pulled out with a wet pop and got dressed. He helped her get her gown back on and asked, "So, did you like it?"

"Yeah. I did." She said. 

"We should do this again someday." He then kissed her. 

They smiled at each other, knowing that it going to be okay...

 


End file.
